


internet friends

by laurenjauregui



Series: you make me sick (for being so perfect) drafts [2]
Category: Fifth Harmony (Band)
Genre: F/F, autistic!lauren
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-06
Updated: 2017-01-06
Packaged: 2018-09-15 04:09:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,702
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9218312
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/laurenjauregui/pseuds/laurenjauregui
Summary: Camila starts posting covers online and makes friends with an anonymous commenter.(another discarded ymms draft.)





	

Camila isn’t an outgoing person by any means.

She’s shy and introverted, keeping to herself in school and spending her nights in her room, reading books or scrolling through Tumblr. That’s why her two best and only friends, Dinah and Ally, are incredibly surprised when she pastes a link in their group chat and tells them she’s posted her first official cover on YouTube.

It’d taken her a lot of thought and debate to actually post it, and she’s glad for the thirty viewers she gets – she knows she won’t go viral, she’s fairly certain she’s just mediocre – and Ally, Dinah and her family all like the video.

(Granted, she kind of forces her mom and dad to make a YouTube account purely for that.)

The YouTube thing becomes a regular part of her week – she’ll film a video, make sure she didn’t mess up and that the audio is okay, and then upload it – and nothing really changes other than that.

Her regular routine is disrupted, however, by week four of video uploading. Because she gets a comment and a like from someone other than her best friends or her family.

**_lm1975 – This is really beautiful. You’re an amazing singer, you have such a unique voice and you should showcase it more often. :)_ **

A little surprised that she’s actually gotten a comment from someone, complimenting her on her voice, Camila has to take a few minutes to formulate a decent response. She gets there eventually.

**_camilacabello97 – thank you so much! means a lot that you’d take the time to comment something as nice as that._ **

She’s even more shocked when she gets a notification straight away, signalling that her new commenter has replied.

**_lm1975 – You’re welcome. You go to my school, actually. I didn’t know you could sing like this. You should audition for the talent show next year or something. You’re really amazing._ **

That gets her suspicious, because nobody from her school ever notices her, and the last thing she wants is for her videos to be spread around and for people to make fun of her, because she kind of likes flying under the radar.

**_camilacabello97 – haha, don’t think I’ll be performing in front of people for a while, i’m kind of nervous about things like that. you go to my school? are you in one of my classes or something?_ **

**_lm1975 – We share a few classes. And before you ask, I’d prefer to stay anonymous. Anyway, love the video, and can’t wait for your next one. You should cover something from The 1975. I love them. :)_ **

She doesn’t reply to that message, and instead, scrolls through her Spotify to look for a song. Maybe if she does this, her anonymous commenter will reveal their identity.

At least, she hopes. It’d be nice to have another friend.

-

When she arrives at school the next day, she tells Dinah and Ally all about her new commenter, pulling them into the table at the back of the library, where they always sit. She explains that they’re from the school, and while Ally’s incredibly happy for her, Dinah isn’t too sure.

“It could be a prank,” Dinah points out, and Camila’s thought through that possibility already. “It could be someone trying to mess with you, and I don’t want anyone ruining this for you. You’ve been happier this past month now that you’re getting your creativity out.”

“I just want to find out who it is,” Camila murmurs, “I hope it’s a girl.”

Dinah snorts. “What, are you going to try asking this girl out if she finally reveals herself?”

“ _Dinah_ ,” Ally sends her a warning look, before turning back to Camila with a smile, “While I’m glad you’re so happy about this, I think you should be careful. At least until this person shows they’re trustworthy.”

Camila lets out a sigh and rests her head in her hands. “Yeah. You’re probably right. I’m going to head to chemistry now, so I’ll see you guys later.”

Camila hears them both call _bye Mila_ behind her, and she pulls her backpack onto her shoulders, leaving the library and heading towards the chemistry labs. She’s halfway there when she bumps into someone.

“Oh, sorry, I wasn’t-” Camila looks up in surprise and sees bright green eyes staring back at her, and she’s quick to realise who she’s talking to. Lauren Jauregui, and close by, her best friend Normani Kordei is watching their interaction carefully. “I’m _so_ sorry.”

Camila wants to smack herself, because _clearly_ she can’t go more than forty eight hours without embarrassing herself in front of two attractive girls. Obviously. She’s never spoken to Lauren or Normani before, but she’s aware that Lauren has some… _problems_ and that Normani is super protective, and she really doesn’t want Normani to go all mama bear on her.

She tries not to stare too much, but it’s not really a secret that Lauren’s attractive. Her messy brown hair – which she’d cut earlier in the year – is loose and wild, and the girl’s oversized sweater and ripped black skinny jeans make Camila’s knees weak. And the damn nose ring and tattoos make her all the more attractive.

“Oh, god, I really wasn’t looking,” Camila freaks out a little bit when she realises that despite her best efforts, she’d been staring, “I’m sorry, I’ll just- I’m going now.”

Before Lauren can open her mouth to reply, Camila has sped off in the direction of her chemistry classroom, her heart pounding in her chest.

-

She gets another message from her anonymous commenter that night. This time, however, it’s on Tumblr, which she’d linked on her YouTube page.

**_ssweet-dispositionn: Hi there. It’s lm1975 from your videos. I figured it’d be better to talk to you on here; you’d linked this in your description, so I figured it was okay. Don’t worry, you’ll still get my praise on your singing. I’d just like to make friends. :)_ **

**_waakeme-up: definitely wasn’t expecting this when I checked tumblr hahaha but it was a nice surprise_ **

**_waakeme-up: you could always talk to me in school you know_ **

**_ssweet-dispositionn: I could, yes. But I’m kind of socially awkward in general and especially around my crushes, so I’m sorry, but I’d rather stay anonymous._ **

**_waakeme-up: you have a crush on me?_ **

**_ssweet-dispositionn: Yes. That’s not weird, is it? I don’t want to come off as creepy or anything, but I like you a lot. I have for a while._ **

**_ssweet-dispositionn: Also, I’m a girl, by the way. In case you were wondering, I know you’re gay, so... I figured you might want to know that. And no, you won’t be able to narrow it down to our school’s LGBT Society, because I’m not in it. I’m not out yet. I’m bi._ **

**_waakeme-up: well can i at least get your initials?_ **

**_ssweet-dispositionn: No. But you can call me Michelle. It’s not my name, but that’s better than nothing at all, right? :)_ **

**_waakeme-up: okay, michelle, nice to meet you. you know my name’s camila. so… have i ever spoken to you before in person?_ **

**_ssweet-dispositionn: Yes and no. We didn’t really speak. Just crossed paths, I think. I never really see you around much outside of classes except when I’m in the library._ **

**_waakeme-up: yeah I spend most of my time in the library with my friends dinah and ally_ **

**_ssweet-dispositionn: I’ll come and see you some time. I like the library._ **

**_waakeme-up: see aka stalk?? ;)_ **

**_ssweet-dispositionn: No, I’m not a stalker, I promise. I just meant come and sit down with you maybe._ **

**_waakeme-up: good to know if that ever happens i’ll have ur identity revealed to me_ **

**_waakeme-up: if you ever plan on doing that i mean_ **

**_ssweet-dispositionn: I do, eventually. But for now, I’d rather you stay in the dark. I really promise I’m not some creepy stalker._ **

**_ssweet-dispositionn: Anyway, you know about my crush. Are you interested in anybody? I’ll back off if you are._ **

**_waakeme-up: if I tell you, you can’t tell her_ **

**_ssweet-disposition: I won’t, I promise. :)_ **

**_waakeme-up: this is totally unrealistic and it’d never happen because she’s like the most attractive girl in school but i always find myself staring at lauren jauregui_ **

**_waakeme-up: like, it’s not a CRUSH or anything, i just think she’s really pretty and i like to look at her_ **

**_waakeme-up: i like appreciating her beauty, i guess_ **

**_ssweet-dispositionn: I’ve always said that if you want something, you should go and get it. That’s why I commented on your video. If you want her, go get her._ **

**_waakeme-up: it’s not that simple_ **

**_ssweet-dispositionn: Why not? You like her, so you should talk to her more. I’m sure she’d like you back._ **

**_waakeme-up: im socially awkward and cant say two words to pretty girls_ **

**_waakeme-up: also, normani would never let me near her_ **

**_waakeme-up: ive heard she’s super protective bc its not really a secret that lauren has a lot of problems and normani would probably think i have bad intentions when really i just think lauren is super pretty and she seems really sweet too_ **

**_ssweet-dispositionn: Okay, for starters, Normani is hardly intimidating. She’s like a damn puppy. She just comes off that way sometimes, but Normani’s really nice. Secondly, you’re beautiful, an incredibly talented musician, and so intelligent. (Yes, I hear all of the points you tell the teacher in literature. We sit relatively close to each other.) You’re worth so much. And Lauren would think that too._ **

**_waakeme-up: I wish I knew who you were_ **

**_waakeme-up: I feel like you’d give good hugs_ **

**_ssweet-dispositionn: I do, actually. I was named best hugger of the year 2016. That’s what my friend joked._ **

**_waakeme-up: when will you tell me who you are?_ **

**_ssweet-dispositionn: You’ll find out when I feel comfortable. Like I said before, I’m kind of socially awkward around my crushes. Plus, it might be funny watching you try to figure it out from afar._ **

**_waakeme-up: can you at least give me a hint?_ **

**_ssweet-dispositionn: I have green eyes. There. That narrows it down to 2% of the world’s population. :)_ **

**_waakeme-up: okay, michelle with green eyes. i’m going to find you ;)_ **

**_ssweet-dispositionn: Good luck with that, Camila._ **

-

A week goes by, and even with constantly messaging Michelle, Camila’s no closer to figuring out the girl’s identity. Every time she sees a green eyed girl, she tries to monitor their body language around her, trying to figure out if maybe they’re her online friend and secret admirer.

But that never usually works out.

Before she heads to school on Friday, Camila uploads a new video that she’d filmed the night before, and is obsessively checking her comments throughout the day. She’s in the middle of refreshing the page under the table in literature class, when a voice calls her name.

“Camila?”

Camila’s head shoots up and she locks her phone hastily, staring into the chocolate brown eyes of Normani Kordei Hamilton. “Um… hi, Normani. What- what can I- I do for you?”

“Weren’t you listening?” Normani raises an eyebrow and pulls out the always empty chair next to her. “We were put in pairs to discuss the poems we’ve been analysing all lesson. Apparently our teacher didn’t want us working in friendship groups, so she put me with you.”

“You’re my partner?” Camila looks at her in disbelief, and out of the corner of her eye, spots some guy going to sit in Normani’s usual seat next to Lauren.

“Yeah,” Normani says, looking at Camila like she’s a little crazy, and honestly, Camila knows she’s coming off that way. “Anyway, which poem do you want to work on first? I’m pretty confident with all of the sonnets…”

As Lauren speaks, Camila tunes out, because she’s not confident on _any_ of the damn poems. She hasn’t even looked at the sheet because she’s been way too busy thinking over her theories on who the hell Michelle really is.

“Uh, Camila?”

Again, Normani’s voice drags her out of her daydream. “Y-yeah?”

“Are you feeling okay?” Normani asks. “You keep zoning out.”

“I- um… yeah,” Camila shakes her head to clear it. “Just thinking about things. Looking out for someone.”

Normani raises her eyebrows. “Looking out for someone?”

“Yes, I- uh,” Camila bites down on her bottom lip and shrugs, “I have this Tumblr friend and she goes to our school, but I don’t know who she is. She says she likes me and is just… nervous about coming forward, but I really want to know who she is.”

“Sometimes people need time to deal with things,” Normani replies, uncapping her pen and starting to jot down some notes on the poem, “Do you have any theories on who it is, at least?”

“Uh… no,” Camila shakes her head, not sure why Normani even cares, “I’ve been trying to figure it out all week, too. All I know is that her alias is Michelle, and her eyes are green. And she’s in this class.”

Normani lets out a hum, a smile tugging at the corners of her mouth. “So… just narrow it down to all the girls with green eyes in this class. It’s not that hard. There’s like, fifteen girls, excluding you. And me, I guess, because you can see I have brown eyes. Just figure out which girls have green eyes.”

“I can’t just walk up to random girls and be like _hey, let me look at your eyes for a second_ ,” Camila huffs and rests her head on her desk. “This is driving me crazy. I wish she felt confident enough to tell me. It’s not like I’m intimidating like y-”

Camila cuts herself off, and Normani surprises her by letting out a light-hearted laugh. “The answer is probably closer than you think.”

Camila leaves literature that day with even more questions for Michelle, and her head spinning with Normani’s words.

-

**_waakeme-up: i’ve got a theory_ **

**_ssweet-disposition: Okay, Buffy. Shoot._ **

**_waakeme-up: did you just make a btvs reference?_ **

**_ssweet-dispositionn: I did. Buffy is the best. I’m kind of a dork. :)_ **

**_waakeme-up: okay im officially marrying you when i find out who you are_ **

**_ssweet-dispositionn: You don’t even know me. You can’t marry someone you don’t know._ **

**_waakeme-up: shhhhh i can do what i want_ **

**_waakeme-up: anyway my theory isn’t really MY theory but whatever_ **

**_waakeme-up: you said you were in my literature class and you have green eyes_ **

**_ssweet-dispositionn: Yes, that’s all factual information. Why?_ **

**_waakeme-up: well all i have to do is narrow it down to girls with green eyes in that class, and i have, and you’re one out of a possible three girls_ **

**_waakeme-up: take THAT_ , _michelle ;)_**

**_ssweet-dispositionn: Actually, there’s a possible four girls. Apparently you miscounted._ **

**_waakeme-up: well yes but out of the four girls there’s only three possible suspects_ **

**_ssweet-dispositionn: Why did you rule one out?_ **

**_waakeme-up: yes but i ruled out lauren jauregui_ **

**_ssweet-dispositionn: Why did you rule her out?_ **

**_waakeme-up: uh, have you not seen her???? she’s way out of my league and she’s straight_ **

**_ssweet-dispositionn: The other three girls are presumably straight too. And I said I’m not out. Don’t rule out anyone unless you have an actual fact to back it up. Also, I don’t really want you to find me just yet, I’m still nervous._ **

**_waakeme-up: is michelle your actual name? are you just some weird stalker who hides in the lit classroom somewhere? ;)_ **

**_ssweet-dispositionn: It’s my middle name. Now all you have to do is snoop and find out whose middle name is Michelle. And then you have my identity. But you have no real way of finding that out, so…_ **

**_waakeme-up: i mean i could break into the school records office and search through those three girls’ permanent records_ **

**_ssweet-dispositionn: You could, yes._ **

**_ssweet-dispositionn: But you’d also probably get caught and then punished._ **

**_waakeme-up: im going to find you out if it’s the last thing i do_ **

**_ssweet-dispositionn: I’d rather wait to reveal myself properly. If that’s okay. I’m really not ready yet, Camila._ **

**_waakeme-up: i can respect that if that’s what you want_ **

**_waakeme-up: but i still want to know things about you_ **

**_waakeme-up: tell me 5 random trivial facts_ **

**_ssweet-dispositionn: Okay. 1) I have two siblings, they’re both younger than me. 2) My favourite book is To Kill a Mockingbird. 3) I have a puppy. 4) I love American Horror Story. 5) My favourite movie of all time is The Lion King._ **

**_waakeme-up: the lion king is so sad though :( i cant watch it without getting emotional over mufasa_ **

**_ssweet-dispositionn: Nala is my favourite character. I have a stuffed Nala and I sleep with her every night._ **

**_waakeme-up: you’re adorable_ **

**_ssweet-dispositionn: Thankyouu! :)_ **

**_waakeme-up: i really want to meet you just so i can see how cute you are_ **

**_waakeme-up: i bet you’re really cuddly_ **

**_ssweet-dispositionn: I am! I love cuddles. Especially when I watch The Lion King. When I was little, my mom used to put me on her lap and rock me when we watched it and I really loved that. I love being rocked. I always sit in my abuelito’s rocking chair when I visit him._ **

**_waakeme-up: are you close with your family_ **

**_ssweet-dispositionn: Very close. They’re really loving. I’m super close with my parents, but I’m closest to my dad because we both love music._ **

**_waakeme-up: do you play any instruments?_ **

**_ssweet-dispositionn: I play piano a little. And I sing. But I’d rather hear you sing than sing myself. You have a really beautiful voice, Camila. And I mean that, everyone says I suck at lying so I always tell the truth._ **

**_waakeme-up: we should duet some time_ **

**_waakeme-up: when you finally reveal yourself_ **

**_waakeme-up: i hope that’s soon because i really want to know who you are and i kind of want to go out with you_ **

**_waakeme-up: like in the gay way_ **

**_ssweet-dispositionn: Really?_ **

**_waakeme-up: yeah you’re adorable and cuddly and i bet you’re really beautiful_ **

**_waakeme-up: and i think it’d be fun because we have things in common and stuff_ **

**_ssweet-dispositionn: I’ll think about telling you. But I’m really shy, you need to know that upfront. A lot of people think I just don’t like them because I find it hard to talk to people, but I promise that’s not the case. When I’m nervous it’s really hard to get my thoughts out because everything kind of freezes up._ **

**_waakeme-up: i understand that kind of thing_ **

**_waakeme-up: im shy too so i totally get it and i won’t judge you for being quiet but at least you know i definitely like you and reciprocate your feelings_ **

**_waakeme-up: that makes it less scary_ **

**_ssweet-dispositionn: Yeah, you’re right._ **

**_ssweet-dispositionn: Anyway, I have to go now, Camila. I’ll message you tomorrow and I’ll probably see you around school. Have a good night, and sweet dreams! :)_ **

**_waakeme-up: goodnight, michelle :)_ **

-

When she arrives in the literature classroom on Monday, she expects to see her regular desk empty as it usually is. But no, she walks into the classroom she expects to be empty – first period doesn’t start for five more minutes – and finds Lauren Jauregui sat at her desk, tapping on the table with her pen.

“Um… hi,” Camila awkwardly greets her. She’s never spoken to Lauren before, and speaking to people she doesn’t know kind of terrifies her, and she doesn’t really know how to properly talk to Lauren. She doesn’t know what conversational topics would be interesting to the other girl or  _how_ the hell to start a conversation.

(God, she's hopeless at this.)

Lauren doesn’t look up at her, her gaze directed at the table, but she her voice comes out, soft and raspy at the same time, and it honestly makes Camila melt. “Hello.”

It comes out more like _hallo_ , and if anything, that just speeds up the melting process. Camila might as well be a puddle of goo on the floor by now. “Did you, uh, do the homework?”

Lauren bobs her head in reply and rubs a hand up and down her thigh. She doesn’t reply verbally, however, so Camila tries again.

(She’s decided that she _really_ likes Lauren’s voice.)

As the classroom fills up, Camila points towards Lauren’s regular seat. “Why aren’t you sitting there today?”

Lauren shrugs and opens up her notebook, and Camila spots an intricate doodle of a flower in the bottom left corner of the page. Figuring that’d make the other girl speak, Camila asks about it.

“Do you do art?” At Camila’s words, Lauren looks up with wide eyes and nods, and the younger girl smiles. “Did you draw that?”

“Yes,” Lauren replies, redirecting her gaze to her notebook, “I- I am a very- very good artist.”

Camila sends her the most welcoming smile she can. “Well, maybe you can show me more of your drawings some time.”

“I do not- not let strangers look through my- my sketchbook,” Lauren tells her, and Camila deflates. “It- it is my prized possession and- and it is- it’s like my soul. And- and you can’t- can’t see my soul, because I- I don’t know you.”

“Oh, well… that’s okay,” Camila awkwardly responds, “you could always show me one or two random drawings. I don’t need to look through the whole thing.”

To Camila’s surprise, Lauren reaches into her backpack and pulls out her sketchbook, holding it close to her chest and flipping through it. Then, she turns it to Camila, open on a page, and when the younger girl realises what the drawing is, her jaw drops and she’s sat there looking dumbstruck.

Lauren had painted her.

A full scale portrait, incredibly detailed and shaded and bright with colour, the background a blue sort of atmosphere that Camila traces over with her fingers. “This is _amazing_.”

“Thank you,” Lauren murmurs, “I hope- I don’t- don’t want you to think that- that I was stalk- stalking you or something. I- I just saw you and- and you looked really beautiful so- so I started sketching and- and added colour and…”

“No, this is so amazing,” Camila stares down at the page and wishes she could come up with a word better than _amazing_. “You’re so talented, Lauren. This is… _wow_.”

Lauren flushes. “I- I am glad that- that you like it.”

Camila takes one last look at the painting before Lauren closes her sketchbook and brushes it off. She goes to get her pencil case out of her backpack, and as Lauren’s putting her sketchbook away, she notices that on the cover of the book, three little letters are written in the bottom corner.

_L.M.J._

**_-_ **

She’s going to wait until she gets home to message Lauren.

(Or, who she _thinks_ is Lauren.)

She doesn’t think that confronting her in class is the best idea, because Lauren – like her mystery texter – is incredibly nervous around her, and the last thing she wants is to make the other girl close herself off more.

She lasts until lunch break, and she finally cracks, opening up Tumblr and sending a message to _ssweet-dispositionn_.

**_waakeme-up: okay. i have another theory._ **

**_ssweet-dispositionn: Is it going to be as terrible as your last one?_ **

**_ssweet-dispositionn: Because if so, I’m just going to switch my phone off now, unplug my laptop and go offline for the next ten years._ **

**_waakeme-up: LMJ._ **

**_waakeme-up: lauren michelle jauregui._ **

**_waakeme-up: is that right or am i making connections that aren’t there_ **

**_waakeme-up: because i’ve been thinking it through since lit class this morning and it kind of makes sense. i saw your/her art book and that’s where i got the initials from._ **

**_waakeme-up: your youtube username was lm1975. lauren likes the 1975 (ive seen her wearing their merch) and lm and lmj match up. lauren michelle and lauren michelle jauregui. people think you’re straight and you told me you’re not out. lauren is supposedly straight (she doesn’t come to lgbt society) and you have green eyes and you’re in my lit class… lauren has green eyes and is in my lit class_ **

**_waakeme-up: i know you wanted to stay anonymous for a while but i really had to ask_ **

**_ssweet-dispositionn: Are you disappointed?_ **

Camila’s heart breaks at the message. Of _course_ she’s not disappointed. Lauren seems like a total sweetheart, and while she’s heard some rumours, she doubts they’re true.

**_waakeme-up: of course im not disappointed_ **

**_ssweet-dispositionn: Are you sure?_ **

**_ssweet-dispositionn: I really want you to like me and Mani said I had a chance after reading our messages but I wasn’t sure if you’d be disappointed or not if I came forward because people tell me I’m a freak and I didn’t want you to think that._ **

**_waakeme-up: you’re not a freak and anyone who tells you that is a fucking dick_ **

**_waakeme-up: you’re one of the sweetest people ive ever met both irl and here and i really like your personality and being able to finally but a real name and face to you is such a good thing_ **

**_waakeme-up: because now we can go on our date_ **

**_ssweet-dispositionn: You still want to go on a date with me?_ **

**_waakeme-up: yes!!!! you’re the cutest and i was right you are super cuddly in your big sweaters_ **

**_ssweet-dispositionn: Shhh, you’re making me blush._ **

**_waakeme-up: that was my intention_ **

**_ssweet-dispositionn: I didn’t think you’d see my initials on my sketchbook. That’s why I let you see it, because they’re quite small and only on the front cover._ **

**_waakeme-up: well i mean partly it was me being the best detective in the world_ **

**_waakeme-up: will you come to the library and see me right now?_ **

**_ssweet-dispositionn: Aren’t you with your friends?_ **

**_waakeme-up: nope im a loner dinah has extra physics this lunch period and ally’s with troy_ **

**_ssweet-dispositionn: Can I bring Mani?_ **

**_waakeme-up: sure just ask her not to be intimidating please_ **

**_ssweet-dispositionn: I told you, she’s like a puppy. She’s not scary._ **

**_waakeme-up: yeah she’s not scary to you because youre her best friend duh_ **

**_waakeme-up: like i said before she might go all mama bear on my ass because she thinks i have bad intentions or something_ **

**_ssweet-dispositionn: She says you’re funny._ **

**_ssweet-dispositionn: Also, she only ‘goes mama bear’ when someone upsets me and you don’t do that. You make me smile. :)_ **

**_waakeme-up: i make you smile?_ **

**_ssweet-dispositionn: Yes. You make me smile lots._ **

**_waakeme-up: can I ask you something_ **

**_ssweet-dispositionn: Okay. What is it?_ **

**_waakeme-up: well what is it that you have_ **

**_waakeme-up: that sounded really stupid_ **

**_waakeme-up: there’s some rumours that ive heard about you and i know you’re not neurotypical and im not saying that’s a bad thing bc im not either i have social anxiety_ **

**_waakeme-up: and i just want to know what it is_ **

**_waakeme-up: like… what you have_ **

**_waakeme-up: that was worded so badly but i hope you get what i mean._ **

“I, um,” Camila jumps when she hears the familiar raspy voice, and she looks up to see Lauren stood a few feet away from her, Normani next to her. Lauren approaches her and sits down on her left, tapping her fingers on the table and not meeting her eyes. “I’m autistic. To- to answer your… your question.”

“Oh,” Camila nods in reply. She doesn’t know much about that, but she figures that some google searches later tonight and spending time with Lauren will educate her. “Okay then. Like I said, I have social anxiety, so I guess we can bond over the whole… people are confusing and hard to talk to thing.”

Lauren smiles at her. “Yes.”

“Anyway,” Camila returns her smile, “can I hug you?”

To her surprise, Lauren practically pounces on her and pulls her in for a tight hug, resting her head on Camila’s chest. “Mani says I give the best hugs.”

“It’s true, she does,” Normani confirms, “I’m going to let you two talk, okay? I’ll meet you back here in fifteen minutes, alright, Lo?”

“Okay,” Lauren murmurs against Camila. “Camz and I need to- to talk about our date.”

“Yeah,” Camila pulls away and beams when Lauren nervously glances up at her, before the older girl’s gaze drops to her feet. “We need to do some planning.”

-

Camila leaves school that day with plans for a date on Friday, a phone number, and Lauren holding onto her hand.


End file.
